mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Evanf
EvanfTP.jpg Welcome to my Talk Page! If you want to leave a message, please leave it at the bottom. Thanks! Evanf Hey, 'sup? |} Welcoem! Hey! Glad to have you here on the wiki. Well, the rules are simple really. Just use proper capitilzation and grammar when editing articles and leaving messages/comments on talk pages and especially sign your posts. When trying to edit a character article, you'll notice that most of them have tabs. If you want to edit a particular tab for a character, type in Name (Game), for example, you want to edit Chef Gino in MySims Kingdom, you'd "search" Chef Gino (MySims Kingdom). If you see any vandalism or bad language, report it to an admin. When uploading images, please try to use an appropriate title and actually put the image to use, otherwise it'll be deleted within a week or two. Also, admin Blanky is very artistic and such, she can help you get a screenshot of your avatar or make banners for your personal page and such. Leave her a message too by the way, introducing yourself. One last thing, if you want to post fandom, there's actually a wiki for that (see main page), otherwise you can create it here under the title of User:Evanf/PAGETITLE. Hope I covered everything...glad to have you here!--Mistertrouble189 20:26, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Your question If you cut me, I suppose I would bleed the color of the evening stars. I can put your ad here.}} Smell ya later! } |text = By fake charcters do u mean this:File:Fred.png This isn't a real sim just one made for me. Is this what u mean }} You had to get a hard to say name... Zorro - That's fine though. I can just call you "E" or "v" or "a" or "n" or "f" or even "That guy right there" tends to work pretty well. So, you haven't actually started doing anything with your "School of Evil"? 5:20 pm (US Est) 10/14/10 Zorro - Actually, yes, I have 3 things going on at the moment and another to be started. Oh! While I'm talking to you... Care to answer a question for my Advanced Functions and Modeling class project? I just need to know how long it takes ya to eat breakfast. 5:32 pm (US Est) 10/14/10 Zorro - Then I'm gonna put you down for 17 min. 'Cause I need some weirder numbers than 5, 10, 15... You get it. That's why I put Mr. Smokey down for 23 min. 5:41 (US Est) Zorro - Dang, Evan! Edit them pages! WOO! 8:01 pm (US Est) 10/14/10 How do you pick a pig? Zorro - Hmm... Well, word bubbles just seem to take up too much room in my opinion. And I don't like having to deal with complicated things (that's why it took a while for me to ask Blanky about the advertising thing.) Oh, and about your School of Evil. Not exactly what I was expecting. I kinda figured it would be an actual school with, like, Evil Laugh 101 and they'd play dodge ball with bombs in gym class or something. It was also really short and did quite a bit of jumping. And you misspelled a lot of words (but that's just a pet peeve of mine, it's still understandable.) 7:29 pm (US Est) 10/15/10 Zorro - Yeah, I hate when that mess happens. My keyboard doesn't necessarily screw up like that so much as my fingers apparently get over excited and hit the keys in the wrong order or I hit the space bar too soon. 7:48 pm (US Est) 10/15/10 I will always be your keys... }} Why? Zorro - You wanna be an admin? Why??? 5:32 pm (US Est) 10/18/10 Zorro - Huh, that's weird. Your school of evil is advertised twice. Oh, well. Good luck tryin' to get to admin rank, Evan Almighty. 5:57 pm (US Est) 10/21/10 Mountains on the Midwest }} }} Suggestions for characters for the next season! Hi! Here are a couple of Suggestions I have for characters you could put in the next season of Morcubus's School of Evil: - Ducchess Beverly (She's EVIL, even if she is cute!) -Sapphire (That might be interesting...) -Yuki -toystory3rox What new look? Sorry, I'm kinda new here and I was wondering what everyone means about "the new look." Is that the reason you said you couldn't do the finale? -toystory3rox } |text = You can only see the tip of her wing in your blog. }} CA CRV }}